


Cynco Goes to Earth-7

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Cynco Travels the Multiverse [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “This is a parallel Earth,” Cynthia said, “with one very important difference.”Cindy guided Cisco to an open shop window with a television behind the glass.  The television was playing news coverage of the Flash saving the city the previous night.It became apparent to Cisco what the difference between their Earths was.The Flash was a woman.





	Cynco Goes to Earth-7

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of my trilogy. Enjoy!

When Cindy breached into Cisco’s apartment, Cisco was surprised to see a smile on his girlfriend’s face.

“Did you just catch some bad guys?” Cisco guessed.

“I found an Earth for us to try.”

Cisco jolted out of his seat. “Well, why didn’t you just say so!” He grinned and grabbed a jacket. “Where to?”

“Earth-7.”

————

“Everything looks,” Cisco said, walking around Earth-7 Central City, “exactly the same.”

“This is a parallel Earth,” Cynthia said, “with one very important difference.”

Cindy guided Cisco to an open shop window with a television behind the glass. The television was playing news coverage of the Flash saving the city the previous night.

It became apparent to Cisco what the difference between their Earths was.

The Flash was a woman.

“Whoa,” Cisco said, awestruck. “Do you know who she is?”

Cindy nodded, but remained quiet.

Cisco stared at her, trying to get her to crack. Cindy simply narrowed her eyes, not deterred by Cisco’s failed tactic.

Cisco sighed and asked, “won’t you please share with the class?”

Cynthia thought for a long moment, Cisco sighing impatiently. She finally said, “it’s better if I show you.”

————

“Why,” Cisco breathed, “are we crawling through the STAR Labs vents?”

Cindy — who was crawling a few paces ahead of Cisco with unparalleled skill — answered, “you’ll see.”

They stopped when they reached the inner sanctum of STAR Labs. They both clamored to peek through the vent, Cindy holding a finger to her lips. Cisco copied the motion and nodded.

They didn’t have to wait long for the room to fill up.

Seeing an alternate version of himself creeped Cisco out to no end.

He was glad he looked the same, though. It was good he didn’t have dyed hair, or piercings, or glasses.

God forbid he wore glasses instead of contacts.

Caitlin and Harry — not wheelchair bound or looking particularly evil, thankfully — both seemed relatively the same too.

That’s when Iris walked in.

Cisco’s eyebrows furrowed.

Iris’s gait was confident and no-nonsense, like she owned the place.

“Good job last night,” Harry praised.

Oh.

Iris West was the Flash.

The realization would have made Cisco freak out, but he covered his mouth, not making a sound, because he was hiding in the vents with Cindy and didn’t want to give away their position.

Cisco glanced at Cynthia, his girlfriend grinning at his reaction.

“I’m going to train,” Iris said in a businesslike tone.

She left the room, her heels like thunderclaps on the linoleum. Caitlin followed Iris, catching up with her quickly.

Cisco glanced at Cindy. She nodded and lead the way to the speed lab.

————

They reached the speed lab through the vents a few minutes later, remaining as quiet as possible.

“I know you’re upset,” Caitlin said.

Iris was suiting up angrily. “It’s just,” she sighed, “I don’t get why Barry likes her.” She said the pronoun like it was a dirty word, something poisonous.

Caitlin said softly, “I don’t see anything wrong with her. She’s really nice.”

“That’s the problem!” Iris exclaimed, roughly tying her hair into a ponytail. She then wasted no time and ran around the track at top speed.

Caitlin huffed and walked expertly — in three-inch heels, no less — to the nearby computer, monitoring Iris’s speed levels.

Cisco was pretty sure her speed matched Barry’s.

Maybe she was even a tad faster.

When Iris stopped running, she looked a bit calmer. She exhaled and started removing the suit.

“Feel better?” Caitlin asked softly.

“Good enough,” Iris replied curtly.

“You broke your speed record,” Caitlin informed her.

“Anger helps,” Iris concluded.

“Not the best tactic for the field, though.”

“No,” Iris agreed. She used her speed to change back into her heels, black skirt, and red blouse. She took out her hair tie and fixed her wavy hair. Caitlin followed Iris as she left the speed lab.

Cisco looked at Cynthia again, both of them leaving the vents.

————

When Cisco and Cindy safely breached to an empty alley, Cisco exclaimed, “I can’t believe it!”

“I thought this would interest you.”

“Is everything the same? Did Iris get put in a coma instead of Barry?” Cisco gasped. “Does Barry have a fiancé? Is that what Iris was so mad about? That she has feelings for Barry and he’s with someone else?” Cisco caught his breath after speaking rapidly. “Wow, this is completely insane.” Cisco looked at Cindy, a little wild-eyed. “Can we spy on Barry and this girl?”

Cindy looked like she was going to protest, but she sensed how important this was to Cisco. 

“We have to be very careful.”

“Stealth-mode is activated,” Cisco declared.

————

They spied on Barry in his laboratory at the CCPD building. Cisco thought it was a good thing Barry was still a forensic scientist on this Earth. That meant he was still the same nerdy guy Cisco knew from his Earth.

Minus the whole secret speedster identity thing, of course.

And with Barry’s job intact, that meant that Iris was still a reporter.

Which meant that Iris reported on herself.

And honestly, Cisco shouldn’t be surprised. Only Iris West could come up with such a clever cover.

She hid in plain sight. Genius.

Anyway.

Cisco watched Barry pinning crime scene photos on a cork board, puzzling over a problem.

Cisco didn’t have to wait any longer for a pretty blonde to enter the room.

And kiss Barry on the cheek.

Cisco’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. He glanced at Cindy, who had a similar reaction.

Did pretty girls appreciate nerdy guys on this Earth?

Well damn.

They were too far away to hear the conversation, but the way that Barry and this girl were laughing gave Cisco a good indication.

Cisco thought of Barry and Iris on his Earth. 

Barry and this girl seemed like a subpar match in comparison.

It was obvious to Cisco that Barry and Iris were endgame on every Earth.

This was just a minor setback.

————

“We should thwart this!” Cisco exclaimed once he and Cynthia were back on the streets of Central City.

Cindy sighed. “No one uses the word thwart.”

“Cyn,” Cisco admonished, “that’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.”

Cindy sat on an empty park bench, Cisco settling beside her. “We can’t interfere.”

Cisco exhaled deeply. “What if Barry marries her, and not Iris? You saw how Iris was. The consequences could be...I don’t even know what could happen! The fallout-”

“I know,” Cindy said in a hushed tone. Cisco took a few breaths, Cindy taking his hand.

“Okay,” Cisco exhaled, “what do we do?”

“Nothing.”

“We can’t just-”

Cindy squeezed his hand. “Listen,” a beat, “if Barry and Iris are meant to be together, on every Earth where they’re alive, don’t you think this will work itself out soon?”

Cisco thought. There was no guarantee that this would be the case on Earth-7. However, interfering could only make things worse.

Cisco sighed. “So we wait.”

————

When Cisco and Cindy breached back to their Earth, they settled into his apartment.

“I’m almost done with my stack of Earth-4 DVDs,” Cisco said pointedly.

“We’ll go back soon,” Cindy promised.

“Are you free this weekend?” Cisco asked.

“I am.”

Cisco held up Earth-4 DVDs. “Wanna marathon Harriet Potter with me?”

“Alright.”

————

“I’m sending these to Earth-2. I deem it worthy!”

Cindy laughed.

————

When they returned to Earth-7, Cisco and Cynthia found the nearest television.

The Flash had taken down her latest adversary the previous night.

It was Barry’s fiancé.

“Well shit,” Cisco said. He turned to Cindy. “We totally could have thwar-”

“No,” Cindy interrupted. “It’s good that she took care of it, though.”

“Barry shall be hers,” Cisco declared. He sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I’ve been living in suspense for far too long.”

“It’s been ten da-”

“Far too long!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
